Off to the Races
by JessaBaby1313
Summary: Hinata's plans are ruined when she's kidnapped by Master Gaara, who's past as a slave for Orochimaru has taught him all too well the meaning of cruelty & passion. Now staying with the Dom & her kidnapper, Hinata isn't sure if she can deal with his past, give him her future, & hide her growing feelings for him. (See 1st Chapter for Continued Summery)
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~~ A Gaahina Fanfiction "To the Races" Inspired by Lana Del Rey~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**~~~DISCLAIMER~~~**

**-I don't own Naruto, Lana Del Rey or any of the other songs/brand names/movies/places/anything mentioned in this story.**

**.**

**~~~UPDATE 4/3/13~~~**

** I've had several friends tell me that this story isn't well explained in the first chapter.**  
**-According to them it's made to sound like a "really shitty overly dramatic porn video" which is NOT what it is.**  
**-No, this is a hurt comfort story with love, real love, and real life.**

**- I want the average everyday person to like this.**

**-In the end, the submissive/pet and the dominate/master do turn into the protector and the comforter.**  
**- This story is here to satisfy kinks/bdsm/yoai/yuuri and vanilla(average-everyday) lovers.**  
**-It's mostly fantasy, but in the end it boils down to love and two people fixing each other.**  
**-A happily ever after.**  
**-SO! I'm so sorry for the confusion. I didn't mean to make this story sound evil or grotesque in the least.**  
**I wanted people to know it was and is a "real problems" and crazy sexy fanfiction.**  
**-Not a "shades of grey" feel, but not average lemon one shot either!**  
**-Ps: I wanted this to have that "one shot feel" for all the chapters, an emotional grabbing, sexy read all the way through. No shallow points..**

**.**

**.**

**THIS STORY ****CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT-READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.~~~~~~~~**

**~~ Age limitation / Rating Mature ~~**

**-If you're under 18 (which you most likely are knowing my luck) read at your own risk. **

**- If you're a parent and your kid has been reading this, it's your problem for not having a kid safe internet program.**

**~~ Trigger Warnings ~~**

**Drugs, Alcohol, sex, Immature sex, bondage, kidnapping, abusive actions, Eating disorders (Mia/Ana), gay/lesbian/bisexual relationships,clubbing, bar scenes, masters/doms, pets/subs, whores, blood and gore, cutting, torture, twinks, sluts, suicide, language, REALITY and many more.**

**-Basically don't read this if you can't hack hardcore crap.**

**-The world is a tough place, i don't want to hurt anyone. Please PLEASE PLEASE i beg of you, do not read this if you can't take it**

**- Sex is a real thing, if you can't take a sex scene then walk away now, but if you can it's smexxy and i take pride in writing my lemons well ;)**

**~~ Medical ~~**

**- I am not a doctor in any shape or form, any of the stuff used in this story i just googled, please consult a doctor and don't copy me.**

**- If you get a nose bleed I'm sorry, and here's a tissue!**

**~~ Yoai/Yuuri/Gay/Bisexual/Lesbian ~~**

**-All of the above will be in the story**

**-i will put warning before each act of sexuality and or other at the beginning of chapters containing it, and/or within the story itself.**

**~~ BDSM & Kinks ~~**

**-If this isn't like "Fifty Shades of Grey / fanfiction" I'm sorry? I tried? Sorta not really because no.**

**-If these relationships are not depicted as you think of them i'm sorry**

**-If they are unrealistic, i'm sorry**

**-If you can't hack it, i'm so sorry you read this.**

**-If you are a vanilla and repulsed please don't send hate mail. (I'm trying to satisfy you too!)**

**-If you are a dom, i am not looking for a master**

**-If you are a pet, i am not a dom don't look here!**

**-If you are interested in BDSM, feel free to inbox me, but i suggest checking elsewhere first :)**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~Important Notes about the story~~~**

**-In this fic Gaara is about 23ish, Hinata is 16 (if you don't like age difference, I suggest giving it a try before you diss it. It's **_**really**_** not that noticeable in this fic at all. (I purposefully only bring it up once or twice then it's forgotten.)**

**-The story is set in an almost Gotham City like style, things are falling apart and police and government can't keep up.**

**-The characters might be a little OC-ish just because.. Well Gaara isn't usually a sexy master, and Hinata isn't usually a kidnapped pet?**

**-Yoai, yes there is some in the story, but I'll put in warnings.**

**- Just as I'll put in warnings for more "explicit" scenes.**

**-Shukaku will be human, yes some people hate that, but i'd like to think i've done an okay job with him.**

**.**

**~~~~~Supported Pairings~~~~~**

**-Pairings supported in this fanfiction: GaaraXHinata, PienXKonan, ItachiXSakura,**

**-Pairings used/mentioned within this fanfiction:**  
**GaaraXHinata, PienXKonan, SasoriXGaara, DiedaraXSasuke, InoXSasori, ShukakuXGaara, OrochimaruXHinata, TayuyaXHadin, ItachiXSakura, OrochimaruXHinata, GaaraXKonan, NarutoXKiba,**

**Give it a try if you want something sexy to read.**

**-AKA, if you like nekos, bondage, pets, sweet love sick "puppies", ect. Read on.**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.****  
****.:{~+~}:. Chapter 1, Flashbacks to Selfish Actions****  
****.**

**.**  
It may have been the snap back of her neck that was to loud, or the way she let out a broken moan that turned into a gurgle, perhaps it was the way her eyes slowly lost the light that had always filled him with so much hunger. Now he wasn't sure... And the idea of what had happened still filled him with an aching pang of guilt...  
She had always fought back and begged for the punishment that was due to her. As a small girl she had resisted, looked down on him, even as he hung over her, using her, waiting until she'd scream his name. He'd always been rough with her, it was how she liked to play, and it had also been what he enjoyed.

Two quick blinks and his eyes focused again, he was sitting in the middle of a subway train, the lights of the underground tunnel blazing as the tram reached its top velocity. He ran hand through his crimson hair letting out a long breath. He wanted to blame the flashback on the headache caused by the blurring lights, and the steady thrum of the underground railway, but he knew that wasn't the case.

Across from him sat a girl, she looked 17, maybe younger, she had plain clothes, usual for the city at this time of year. Leather boots- leather was his favorite next to velvet, skinny jeans that showed off her exceptionally thin legs- and her bum no doubt if she would stand up. Yes her clothes where no doubt interesting, but what had triggered the horrid memory was her face; pale skin, soft petal pink lips, eyes the color of a cloudy sky tossed with silver lining, and hair the color of a midnight, it was so familiar like a ghost from his past back to haunt him.  
Focusing more closely on her, he noticed her eyes where a red from crying, and he also noted the overstuffed bag that screamed "run away" or "moving out from a maybe abusive ex boyfriend or parent". Either way he was becoming more and more obsessed with her by the second. The next thirty minutes he spent memorizing her every detail, learning all he could about her with just his eyes.

Before he even felt the train slowing, he had solid plan formed in his ever overactive brain.

He couldn't believe any of it had gone through his head, the idea was completely irrational, but that fact for some reason, made the idea that much more delectable. It all came in a blur after that.

She got off the tram and he followed, she was heading for the airport he knew that much by her direction and current location.

As she passed by a street light he slipped from the shadows.  
The next moment was heightened to the point his vision hurt and he was sure when he grabbed her wrists he could feel every detail of her scarred skin. Her heart beat was hot against his chest as he held her close, her wild scared eyes stared into his for several long stretches of their synched heartbeats, then those silver orbs closed and she went limp in his strong arms.  
**.****  
****.:{~}:.****  
****.**

"No! Stop!" a yell, then he felt her give in to him in that oh so merciless way, making him work for every ounce of pleasure. He let out a low growl as he bit down on her collarbone, hoping to leave a mark. She hated those, it gave him some kind of power over her an, ownership she couldn't bear to give into…  
"No stop! Please! Let me go!..

…You monster! how could you do this! Let me go! Let me out of here!"

His eyes flashed open the shock of her voice saying such a thing sending him spiraling from pleasurable arms, into the cold hands of reality. A Smack of disappointment and that familiar ache in his chest, it had just been a dream, she was still gone. Taking a moment to calm himself, he set his facial expression in stone, before slowly removing the silk sheets and sitting on the edge of his bed; ignoring the ebbing feelings of pleasure, painful longing, and loneliness, still chasing him from his dream.

Letting his sea green eyes travel to the foot of his bed where the screaming and crying girl sat hiding in the cowl of her hoodie. She looked hysterical, her lower arms where bleeding from the leather bonds on her wrists that kept her tied to the bedpost. She was as far away from the bed as they would permit her, even if that meant cutting off the circulation in both her arms. He almost felt in the wrong for putting her in this position; for kidnapping her.  
Standing He moved to where the corner of the bed wouldn't interfere with her view of his backside, taking the opportunity to introduce her to his physic. He wasn't pale, but wasn't tanned either, he had a muscular back and chest toned arms and legs. He reached down for his boxers making sure she got a good long view of him, her cries decreasing to little whimpers as he seemed to have no intention of paying notice to her.  
Stopping mid-step into his boxers he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, she looked like a deer in the headlights.

Over the years he'd taught himself to hide his emotions, masking how he truly felt behind a condescending stare and a disapproving frown sometimes labeling him as cruel. But when those silver eyes locked with his, he was glad he'd learned to hide his desire.

Calculatedly he dropped the silk fabric halfway up his thigh, prowling over to where she was shivering on the floor, her eyes still staring into his. He stood over her for several moments his cold expression challenging her to cry out, or make as much as a whimper. When silence reigned, he decided to speak,

"You struggled" he motioned to her bonds and she let out a sob so deep she shook.  
"I should punish you for that." she broke free of her trance pulling her eyes desperately away from his.  
"let me go! Please just leave me alone!" she pulled at her wrists, unconvincingly thrashing out at him with her feet.  
He swiftly advanced on her, dropping to the floor and reaching out to pin her thin legs under his. Fisting her hair making her look at him, his hips slowly grinding into hers,  
"I should show you who is in control, but I'm not cruel" His deep voice purred in her ear, and she gaped at him, obvious incomprehension in her frightened features. Undoubtedly she still thought he was _just_ going to rape her.

Keeping his face a mask of little to know emotions, he stared her down, enjoying the look of her silver eyes. She stared back her breathing coming out in little scared pants; whether she was too shocked by the grinding of their hips, his gentle hold on her wrists or the whole situation to react to his next move.  
He'd never know, but quickly and with practiced force He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

**.**

**.**

**.:{~+~}:.**

**.**

**.**

**Yah I know, nobody likes a creeper stalker Gaara. I promise the next chapter will give a little insight into why Gaara is the way he is. ANNNDDD, we'll get to meet Orochimaru, Sasuke, Deidara and Shikaku **

**Xoxo, Jessa Baby****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**_._**

**_._**

**_~~ A Gaahina Fanfiction "To the Races" Inspired by Lana Del Rey~~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Lana Del Rey or any of the other songs/brand names/movies/places/anything mentioned in this story.**

**-THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT-READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**-If you're under 18 (which you most likely are knowing my luck) please do not read on.**

**.**

**.**

**-This chapter Contains Yoai – Guy on guy action. I'll put a warning at the beginning and a marker at the end that will look like dis "~###~"**

**Another thing for this chapter, at the end there's an immature sex scene depicted at the end.**

**.**

**.****  
********.:{~+~}:. Chapter 2, "Friends, Masters & Lovers"****  
********.**

**.**

A swollen lip, and the coppery taste of blood left testament to the girl he had locked in his apartment.  
It also had brought him to some state of reality.  
Pain always did that to him, drew things out made them sharper and he could think things through. This time he wasn't exactly pleased with his actions.  
Kidnapping was a crime, forcing yourself on a girl was a crime. All of it hadn't been well thought out. Then again he didn't care about the legality, he hadn't been caught the last time, and this time would be no different.

Although unlike last time, he did wish for advice.

He knew how to break a girl, he just wasn't sure if this was the right one to break. He had been so drawn to her on the bus, was this pull just a repercussion of her being so familiar looking? A blast from the past made worse by a head ache and a bad case of insomnia? Or was she actually something exceptional? His best friend his confidant would know what to do.  
Slipping into the night club/bar he flashed his ID and headed for his regular booth in the back.  
The club and bar was, as usual, crazy.  
Lights and colors blazed every which way, music so loud you could feel it vibrate your chest came from speakers hidden in every nook and cranny, payed dancers stood on tables in barely enough clothing to be considered swimwear, others in silks and Arabian styled dance wear where dancing on polls. Occasionally a girl or guy in all Latex would walk by, the rubber reflecting the disco ball lights.

Couples of all sexes, sat at tables, danced -some on tables-, others drinking and slowly grinding in the corner. But most importantly, the pets and the masters; the doms and the subs. Guys and girls alike, Master or doms looking down on their submissive sexual slaves with pride, anger, lust, or any other kind of humanly possible emotion.  
Gaara passed a pet in obvious neko kitty attire giving her leash master a blowjob in the middle of the room.

No, this was no usual bar or nightclub, it was owned by the number one gang lord, a master of sexuality and crime. Anyone of the norm with any ounce of sense would stay far away from this nightclub; "_The Akatsuki"._

It ranked high on fanatical and the extremes, mad, foolish and the unwise visited for fun, and often found themselves waking up hung over and in a hell of trouble. If you were a kid under the age of 14, you could pretty much throw your life away, because it wasn't yours anymore. Passionate and wild people flocked here like wolves, the word went out and the lambs came in, ready for the slaughter. Or kidnapping.

Doing his best to ignore the mess, Gaara kept his head level, jaw set, and eyes all knowing.  
He looked the part of a respected, veteran club goer, who'd probably been here since a young age.  
He wore black leather pants, a red silk shirt and his usual long sleeved fishnet under shirt with high spiked black boots, topped off by a studded belt and leather riding crop in one hand. He knew he looked good.  
Reaching the far side of the club he went to the first bar seat on the right, the path so familiar to him after staking the spot as his own over and over and over again. But this time he stopped dead in his tracks.  
Yes his friend Shukaku was there, familiar shaggy caramel brown hair with a black streak down one side, and golden eyes shifted to look at Gaara, but three others sat around the crescent moon shaped bar with him. Two of which were lying on the seat legs tangled, lips locked, all too known grinding motions making the leather seat make annoying sounds. Next to them sat a familiar pale skinned snake with dark honey gold eyes. Orochimaru sent him a sinister smile looking him up and down, tongue flicking out his thin lips as if trying to get a taste of the redhead.  
"Gaara, it's so good to see you" the sick snake like snap of his tongue was enough to send a chill down Gaara's rigid spine.  
He didn't acknowledge the man's greeting.  
" Shukaku and I have business to discuss please excuse us." lifting one arm in a one quick slicing motion he gestured for the Snake man and his two pets to leave, his palm in the shape of a sign language E automatically. Orochimaru's dark purple tinted glare gave every indication that he was displeased with being dismissed by his former pet. Whether it was because Gaara had been rude, or that the snake loved to tease Gaara, Only the gods would ever know.  
Tugging on the two leather leashes he held in his right hand, Orochimaru alerted the pets beside him to their leave. The first came up whining and whimpering like any good pet, tongue sticking out of his lips playfully, and his long golden hair falling messily around his shoulders. The boy was very feminine and Gaara was sure he'd seen him before.

The second was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

The boy had been a pet to his older brother, a wonderful dom known for training strict obedience into his subs, which sold for a high price. When Orochimaru had become interested in little Sasuke, the boys elder brother Itachi had given an unreasonable price thinking the snake would never match it.  
Sasuke was now known as the million dollar kid around the bar, and it was rumored that Itachi was miffed still to this day.  
The two pets crawled off the seat on hands and knees as was Orochimaru's fashion, the blonde as soon as he was by his masters side began cowering, while Sasuke nuzzled up against his leg like an overgrown cat. Orochimaru placed a pale thin bony fingered hand on the boys head, shifting to face Gaara, their eyes meeting like two wolves facing off for a fight, judging the other crudely.  
"Of course _master_ Gaara, we would hate to intrude" Orochimaru practically hissed the words out. He took a step closer to Gaara closing the gap between the two of them, instantly making Gaara wish to flinch away, but he held his ground the snake whispering in his ear.  
"you still _owe_ me a _favor_ you know" Gaara held back a tremor of panic and rage as Orochimaru's tongue flicked out and licked the shell of his ear, sending a atrocious chills cascading down his spine.  
Just as quickly as it had happened, it ended Orochimaru leading his two choice pets away, both of them nipping at the other.  
Grinding his teeth together, and relaxing his now balled fists, Gaara took his seat across from Shukaku careful to avoid where Orochimaru had been seated; the man's aroma alone was enough to set the red head off.

Shukaku sat rigidly watching Gaara, the young man's incredible gold eyes, which in their younger years had made the boy an exclusive and pricey auction, where now full of concern. The sandy haired ex master, waited for Gaara to speak first, all the while, searching Gaara's own sea green eyes, understanding and trust in passing between them.  
"Orochimaru he-" Shukaku interrupted "your old master has no right to try and surprise you. Unless he is going to stake his claim, he should leave you on your own."  
Gaara didn't respond, instead he poured himself a glass of whatever Shukaku had ordered before he arrived, sipping it before he spoke.  
"I was his favorite as a _boy_, I'm too old for him now, but not for his games." he took a larger sip of the drink, swirling his glass.  
"You're still my favorite" Shukaku gave him a smile, but it was nothing more than a friendly honest gesture. Their relationship was - except for playful romps - a past thing, and they had broken off on more than friendly terms; both had agreed to the need of female company… On most accessions.

As boys they had both been pets, Gaara Orochimaru's, Shukaku as Pien's. -Pien being the owner of the Akatsuki club they were seated in.- The boys had met just after Pien had opened the club, and the two masters decided to enter their favorite pets in a contest for greatest costume around Halloween time.  
When both of them had shown up wearing almost the same outfit, and tied for first, the masters instantly made enemy's with each other; whereas Shukaku and Gaara gained a beloved friend.

Later only after they had both become of age, and been permitted as doms and masters, did they enter into a relationship.

Gaara gave his friend a small smile, but Shukaku new that Gaara didn't really smile, not after the incident, and his interest perked at Gaara's overly emotional actions. Even as a couple Gaara had never been to emotional with him, staying more on the calm hidden side, something Shukaku appreciated.  
"So, why'd you wanna see me of all people Gaara-kun?" Shukaku raised an eyebrow, licking one of his distended fangs, -Gaara and him had both gotten their fangs filed together for Valentine's day.-  
Gaara swallowed the rest of his drink and poured himself another before speaking,

"I found a pet, a girl, but I don't know if.. If she's.." he blinked an Shukaku caught on.  
"Good for you, oh Gaara you always where the sensitive one" Shukaku was teasing, but they both knew he was right.  
"Do you want me to come and see her, give you my thoughts?" the statement was just a friendly thing to say, but Gaara felt slightly endangered nonetheless, anyone invading on his space always felt that way.  
_" There are no secrets in my house"_ Orochimaru had always said, and Gaara still felt that sting.  
"Yes, I think it would be best.." Shukaku wasn't Orochimaru, seeing the girl would be a good thing.  
"Geez Gaara, lighten up, you're so tense, I'm really glad you found a sub, or pet. I'm sure she'll do you good" Shukaku tilted his head to the side, reaching across the table to hold his friends hand.  
Staring into his drink a few seconds passed before Gaara looked back up at his friend, sea green eyes begging for someone to understand, knowing his friend would when he saw the girl; she was definitely a blast from the past, like a living ghost.  
"Also having dreams again" he murmured trying to change the subject as he closed his eyes.  
"Hey they'll pass, they always do." Shukaku stood up, pulling Gaara with him, pulling his friend into an embrace.  
Gaara was stiff, refusing to hug back until Shukaku, leaned his head against his, gently messing with Gaara's wild red hair.  
"How 'bout you and I spend the night tonight? Just for old times' sake?" Shukaku holding Gaara's forehead to his, both sets of eyes searching the other.

Slowly Gaara nodded in agreement, "as long as I get top"  
Shakaku's breath hitched, "I figured we could just cuddle"  
Gaara pulled away giving him an annoyed look "you always where the soft sensitive one" winking Gaara headed for the way out.  
.

.

** ~###~ (Yoai warning)**

They'd been making out for close to an hour, they're clothes discarded in a pile somewhere as soon as they'd entered Shakaku's apartment. Now they'd finally made it to the bedroom and Gaara had Shukaku pinned.  
"Mmm, I missed you" Gaara moaned as he trailed his tongue down Shakaku's neckline, biting his collarbone hard enough to make the other boy let out a yelp, his hips bucking up.  
Continuing Gaara reached a nipple swirling his tongue over it, pinching the other with his hand, in response Shukaku wrapped his legs around Gaara's waist frantic to pull the other boy closer to him.  
Gaara was a tease, but never a master with Shukaku, both of them treated the other as an equal, they'd always promised to do that, in or out of a relationship.  
"Gaara please" Shukaku panted scraping his nails down Gaara's back. Gaara's reply was a soft chuckle against his chest as he refused to let their hips lock. He peppered light nips all over Shukaku's neck and shoulders, one hand on the golden boy's hips, the other fixed in his hair.  
"I want you Gaara, now."  
That was all it took, hips slammed down on Shakaku's, there exposed cocks rubbing, precum mixing together. Gaara's large hand slid over both of their members, pumping with long and steady strokes, stopping only to drag his fingernails over Shakaku's tip, making the boys hips jump erratically as he moaned and mewled loudly.  
"Gaara please I can't hold it much longer" sweat was beading on his forehead and Gaara slowly, mischievously slow, moved so Shukaku could roll over sticking his ass up in the air. Grabbing a bottle of lube on the bedside table, Gaara quickly applied it to them both, before positioning himself at the other boy's entrance, both glad that Shukaku got enough action to already be stretched out enough from their foreplay; even so Gaara paused reaching up to grip Shakaku's shoulders, sliding his tip in-between Shakaku's ass cheeks.  
"Gaara please I really-ahh!"

Gaara raked his nails down Shakaku's back, plunging into him at the same time going all the way to the hilt. Both gasping, and shuddering in pleasure, grinding together. Slowly they began to move, Gaara reaching down to pump Shakaku's member leisurely then quick, making it impossible for the other boy to cum.  
Repositioning himself he leaned over Shukaku licking the red trails his nails had left down the other boys back, biting hard on his shoulder. Then he started, his thrusting deep and fast, his hips slapping into Shakaku's rump. It felt like hours passed, pure pleasure and the feeling of dominance over his partner was wonderful, the boy under him yelling in pleasure, the controlling and powerful sensation as he pounded him was Gaara's idea of perfect, nothing could possibly be better than the flowing sensation it sent through him, the sensation spikes in his brain that all trickled down to..

_Fuck them till they scream your name._

Gaara squeezed harder on Shakaku's dick, fondling his balls and poking his pinking finger at his tip.  
He could feel his own balls tighten, feel himself tipping over the edge, that domination monster inside of him unleashing, he sped up, knowing it was giving Shukaku just as much pain as pleasure. Wrapping his fingers tightly around Shakaku's member, making it impossible for him to cum; If Gaara had been a master he would have made the other boy wait, maybe hours after he himself had cummed, but instead he pulled out, moved to pump Shukaku quickly, then they both came.  
He felt faint, his head in the clouds, then his own yell brought him back and he looked down to see his dick wedged in between Shakaku's ass cheeks, cum covering the other boys backside. Moaning he flipped over lying on the sheets beside his companion, the other boy panting and hugging a pillow.  
Closing his eyes trying to catch his breath Gaara almost bolted upright when he felt lips closing around the tip of his cock. It took all his restraint to hold still while his friend suckled him, so softly it was painful.  
"Mmm, Gaara" the other boy moaned as he went farther down on Gaara's large shaft, still using that soft sucking, but now with tongue.  
"my turn for top."  
Gaara felt himself shudder as Shakaku's tongue lapped at the cum covering him, cleaning him softly, then he sucked the mushroom tip again, softly, softly, then hard. Gaara dug his hands into the sheets and gasped as the boy began moving up and down.  
So the night was barely beginning..

**~###~**

Gaara had been 12 when they'd met, she'd been 11. They'd become best friends easily, him quiet and wild, Her shy and defiant. Four three years they stayed best friends, little fingers entangling together as they ran and played, hiding from the scary world and man that was the only home they'd ever known.  
She had a constant shy blush, and he had a mouth that didn't know to smile, his frown ever hard, but to her, that was just his way of telling her that everything was okay.

_I'm not smiling, so you can smile for me.  
_And she did, but only for him. There simple friendship lasted until her 13 birthday, her coming of age.

That was the day she came to him, her silver eyes full of tears, her normally well brushed hair tangled and catching on her fingers as she tried to push it out of her pale face.

"I don't want him to!" she had sobbed her voice cracking and lilting distraughtly.  
She'd reached a hand out to him, desperate for some form of comfort, willing to take anything his rigid soul would allow. Still He was scared of contact, even from her and had grasped her hand mostly to keep it away from the rest of him.  
"Please..Don't let him take it away.."  
He knew what she meant, that man took away innocence from all of them, none of his pets could keep it and give it to whom they wanted. Orochimaru's pets did not love, they were not permitted love.  
She had curled up into him, so he did what he could and tried to hold her.  
The softest faintest embrace, but the comfort he gave, and she unknowingly gave him, was pure.

He, who had always stood stiff, his sea green eyes hard and staring at nothing, ever so slowly melted into her grasp. Their bodies like two perfect puzzle pieces falling together.

She sobbed heavily into his shoulder, and he put a hand behind her head, gently smoothing her wild velvet blue hair, and he understood.  
_So this was what their friendship had been for.  
_Why he had been sold into this horrible life living under the snake mans every command.  
So he could take care of a girl, a girl coming of age, where the only thing she could only give once, he was to take.  
"Come with me" his strong hand grasped her shaking, cold one and lead her through the large mansion.  
They came to a dusty old library, his favorite spot, _His_ spot. Where he'd learned to read, learned to live through the pages of another's mind. It seemed fitting, to love her here, in the only place he'd ever heard of love in the pages of forgotten stories.  
Her eyes were wide, but trusting, crystal tear stains fading to leave symbols of pain past scared into her ivory cheeks.  
"Gaara I-" he shushed her with a kiss.  
His lips finding hers, fire against ice. She was so cold, so small. So perfect.  
Her inexperienced movements where shy and sweet. His powerful and hungry.  
Warming her, feeding her hot coals, that trickled like rain through her vanes, leaving her core molten.  
Not with anger, but passion.  
He'd lifted her into his arms, greedily stealing her, each movement taking something from the man who'd taken everything from him. The idea alone empowered him.  
He moaned into her mouth, the taste of her intoxicating, like honey and cherries.  
Her hands where wrapped around his neck and he had to gently pull her away to remove his shirt.  
In one swift movement he had scooped her into his arms and was lowering her to the couch.  
She whispered his name and his fingers gently went to her blouse, undoing each button slowly, sea green never leaving gentle silver.  
His lips once again met hers and he could feel her.  
Warmth from his bare chest making her hot, making her alive for the first time.  
Her breath was erratic and a droplet of moisture landed itself in the hollow of her collarbone. Lips that had only shared friendly words with him were now pressed against skin that had been in pain so many times. Pale eyes meant to stare widely at a friend who was also protector were nearly shut, coal colored lashes looking like rings of a monarch butterfly. She was so beautiful to him in that moment.

One more kiss and she was his.

Soft skin, a whisper of comfort and a small cry of pain that was immediately swallowed by his mouth. Stillness, silence, mouth covering over another. Slightest of movement then, slow rocking, thighs cradling bony hips and sweat streaked skin pressed tightly against another. Harsh pants, small odd noises in the back of a throat were buried in his shoulder.  
He felt alive. Her back arched and his name, never had he heard it said with love.  
Tonight he loved.  
When all was done he held her softly to him, her tired eyes dreamy and starlit in the dark room.  
But he was there, holding his little lamb, saving her from the slaughterhouse for one night more. Soft kisses where pressed to her cheek and brow, he spoke. Practically sang words of love to her.  
Never had she heard him say more than a handful of words, with his naturally shy demeanor.

These words where beautiful; sonnets from the songs of Solomon, great words from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Such things she has never heard or dreamed of.  
That night she fell asleep to his deep soothing voice, fell asleep feeling his voice vibrate through his toned chest pressed up against her spine.  
And feeling it within her, feeling it spark light into her soul.  
So she slept and dreamed of him.

The night may have been filled with sweet dreams, but the next day was a world of nightmares.  
They had been found out, and Gaara had been dragged to Orochimaru.  
The situation was only half explained and the rest was guessed.  
The snake man had simply smiled wickedly at him.  
Sexuality in a boy so young was prized amongst the pets, Gaara was already a favorite, but this meant more.  
The girl had watched in horror as he alone had been punished for their act of love.  
A cage in the corner set aside for pets who had done wrong. He only came out when the master wanted him in bed. Only a week later and He'd become so weak he could no longer protest. Lack of food, sleep and stress had gnawed him to the bone. Once passionate fiery green eyes had turned pained and tortured, like those a much older man, who had sinned one too many times and lost all hope in a redeemer.  
Still, He denied the feeling, and always looked for her in the open doorway, begged to see her when anyone besides his master came near, but sorrowful cries fell on deaf ears, ever so slowly his cries turned into nothing more than whispers sobbed in the night.  
Then he forgot her. Pushed her from his mind.

**.**

**~###~**

**.**

**ALRIGHTY, so I KNOW this is just so confusing.**

**Random story explanations in the end of the chapter? Heck yess! I might change this later and somehow add it into the story, but so far I like it here.**

**Sorry I took so long to post it (doesn't every FF writer say this jeez?)**

**R&R-**

**IMPORTANT NOTE-seriously people. I need to know, what do you want in the story… Any kind of BDSM-or anything you want can be added. I'd love to hear what you guys are into.**

**This story is getting kinkier and kinkier with each chapter I write, (yah I'm a couple chapters ahead I just need to proof read :3 )**

**Alright I'll let you guys go.**

**Xoxo, Jessa Baby**


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~~ A Gaahina Fanfiction "To the Races"~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT-READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**-If you're under 18 (which you most likely are knowing my luck) please do not read on.**

**- If you're a parent and your kid has been reading this, it's your problem for not having a kid safe internet program.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh me oh my! Look at all the reviews!**

**Thank you guys ****_so_****_much_****! I'm incredibly thrilled and I want to rip out some new chapters as soon as I upload this! (yes I have no social life so that shouldn't be too hard lol)**

**In answer to a couple of questions….**

**First off, I would like to say thank you again to ****_GaarasLover_****, ****_MrStory_****, and ****_MonkeyMan321_**** (who now owes me a cookie ;D ) for being so enthusiastic! **

**Also to ****_QueenodSkinny_**** for keeping me on track with my proof reading – because I'd rather post for you to read now then wait to proof read… sowwy- little over zealous here!**

**And thank you so much to ****_Britt_**** who helped me get an general idea of what people are into ;D **

**^^^still need more of this folks!^^**

**Gaara is going to be mean in the sense of a dom situation, nothing that should set people off to badly. BUT, other characters will be cruel not only to Hinata, but Gaara as well.**

**,**

**~~~~~IMPORTANT: And in answer to your guys' questions…**

,

**As for asking for your opinions and help on the story..****_. I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP_****… I've been in a sub/dom relationship(I was sub), and I've done my research through reading about it, watching it and doing it.. I repeat, I do not need your help… I am just trying to be nice. - I'm not being lazy and not learning about BDSM or other kinks, I'm asking what you like, so I can perhaps ****_dedicate_**** chapters to peoples kinks, because (what's my motto?!)****_ No Two Kinks Are Alike.… _****Sooooo if you ****_want_**** a certain character to be a certain way, if it's in the story line I might dedicate it to you, and you and you!... J So, I'm not lazy, I'm just having fun with me readers! Because I love you guys! And I WANT SO BADLY for you to get your favorite characters the way you wish they where :)**

**Sorry for the confusion! Now! Onward!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
.:{~+~}:. Chapter 3, Games & Reality  
.**

**. **

She was a wreck, her black skinny jeans where torn at the knees, her shirt was sweaty, her hoodie was dirty and had blood on the wrists, her shoes where long gone and her socks felt uncomfortable and was coming off on her right foot. Her skin was paler than normal, her eyes where sunken in from lack of sleep and distant.

She was shaking; no matter how hard she tried her hands wouldn't hold still. She couldn't tell if it was from the pain in her wrists, the headache throbbing through her skull, lack of food or how scared she was. His eyes hadn't left her since he'd returned to the apartment. She had only been able to bite down a few bites of food before his eyes had made her to nervous to eat.

She had always been scared of males, from her uncle to her father, who had started this mess. But this guy was a whole new type of scared, an unknown scared. Her father had simply promised to make her life a living hell, she'd known him though and that was what had made him so terrifying, but this guy she had no idea what he had planned. . Her father had threatened her, yelled at her, beaten her and planned to give her away to someone she'd never met to pay a debt.

She couldn't decide what was worse, this unknown scared, or knowing what was coming?

She was a shy girl, had been ever since her mother had left her father, but her father had used it against her. He'd taken all his guilt about Hinata's mother and placed it on her, yelled at her, beaten her; he'd even come so close as to humiliating her in public.

That was the last straw for her, she'd already been a cutter, and a follower of ana. Already thought of how easy it would be to slit her wrists and fall asleep each night, but this came to a whole new level of pain. She'd been desperate, and when the failure, had failed to slice deep enough she'd stolen her father's gun. The cold metal had been hard and cut into the top of her mouth, it was heavy on her weakened arms, and her fingers hurt when she tried.

Tried. Tried so hard. Desperately begged with herself to just pull the trigger.

When she'd fallen to the ground and cried, giving up on a way out, giving up on the end to pain, she'd stood only when she had realized what she had to do.

If she couldn't end the pain, she had to run from it.

"Eat. You need your strength" his voice made her jump and she yelped as the handcuffs keeping her in the wooden chair cut into her wrists. She pushed back the tears in her eyes, desperate to end the onslaught that had plagued her all night and into the new day.

Looking up through her dark lashes at the redheaded man she concentrated on slowing her breathing, keeping herself in check; She couldn't let him think her weak.

Several heartbeats of complete calm, she stared him down, her pale eyes glaring into his. For a moment she was able to realize just how interested in her he was, a calm calculated interest, almost like she was sort of scientific experiment. But at the same time there was some kind of forceful attachment, a small part of him said, _you're here for a reason._

Jittery nerves and Her stomach flipped and painfully begged her not to eat anymore. A crystal tear that trailed down her pale cheek bone gave strength away.

"I don't want to eat" she could barely whisper the words her breath hitching as he stood his large hands placed flat on the wood of the little table.

He looked like a king provoked with his tables occupants, standing to reprimand them and remind them who was in charge. His broad shoulders hunched foreword, red hair falling over his brow, hiding the tattoo she'd spent several minutes memorizing.

"Fine." His voice was like velvet sliding over cold steal, their eyes silver on crimson. An instance of silence passed between them, her timid demeanor falling prey to his all knowing gaze. She was like rain on a spring morning, he was like fire come to kill its fresh life.

A smoke ready to choke out all she was and replace her with part of him, turn her rain into sparks.

He stepped around the table and placed hand against her forehead, ignoring the whimper that came from her sore throat. His hands where incredibly warm and the pressure instantly made her headache ease. As if he could sense her reaction he slowly pulled away, before taking her shaking hand in his own.

Her instant reaction was to pull away, but he held her tight, careful not to let the cuff around her wrist move.

"Don't." his green eyes met hers and a something passed between them.

_I won't hurt you, and if you'll only let me, I won't let anyone.. You're here for a reason._

She blinked and he had turned back to her wrists, a key had come from his pocket and now one of the cuffs had fallen away, her hand free, but she didn't pull away from him.

She watched memorized as his black nailed fingers carefully took a napkin from the table and pressed it gently to the blood running down her arm. A Mix of old and fresh cuts from the handcuffs covered her wrists like a forest of red tattooed upon her arms.

His eyes darkened and he stood walking to the kitchen. She had an open view and continued to watch completely stunned as he turned on the tap, holding a dishtowel under it, waiting for the water to get hot. It was then that she finally took a good look at him and tried to learn anything she could of his character.

He was wearing a black t shirt, and dark blue jeans that bagged like cargo pants, an expensive brand. His unruly red hair matched the socks he wore, and she couldn't help wondering, in a mind that felt like a ghost of her own, if he had meant to match his head too his toes.

She also wondered where he had gone the night before? if he had work at night? Maybe a nightshift job that went on to late evening? She wondered if he had worn that outfit there, or put it on when he'd gotten home a little while ago?

She was caught staring when he turned around, his green eyes betraying the same curiosity she felt.

His browless face, casting little to no emotion, but long ago she tried to read his eyes, and he couldn't hide those eyes that unknowingly spoke so much to her. She could feel pain, a pain she'd never felt before, it lived inside him, festered and at times would stab him. She could imagine nights filled with tears, loneliness and longing; All things that bred insanity.

He had come around the small table and it's four chairs to crouch down beside her. His callused hands gently cleaned the cuts upon her arm. He said nothing, and his steady breathing, deep like a cave, that she could imagine was full of lava, somehow made her believe in him.

Her shaking hands, and the goosebumps along her legs and arms slowly died replaced by a calm dread, She still couldn't believe that any of this was real. The feeling of his fingers on her skin, was a shocking dose of reality. Tears that she had long ago dried, where once again cascading down her pale face for the first time feeling genuine; He was real, she was real, this wasn't a dream, this room was real, all of it was real. She was trapped with some man, a man she had never met.

"Why did you do this?" her eyes flew open and like a cold wind, the room seeped into her vision sharp and _real_.

"I.." she glanced down at the cuts, wondering how much she could tell him, wondering why she wouldn't tell him. Who would he tell?

"I have too" she closed her mouth looking down, no she couldn't open up; not to a kidnapper.

His mouth set in a hard line, that gaze turning on her, as if sensing her new dilemma.

"I have to, _Master_"

She looked up at him, confusion flashing across her face, and disappearing as fast as it had come to be replaced by a mild fearful curiosity, the kind of curiosity that was often brought upon by the unknown.

_What was the noise I just heard down in the creepy cave? What was really inside the so called haunted house?_

_What could this kidnapper possibly mean?_

His eyes narrowed on her, "Say it right please."

She knew what he meant, but inquisitiveness and stupidity often went hand and hand with small creatures of prey, or kittens.

"I-is that y-your name?" fire kindled behind green eyes and he nodded slowly, and the towel pressed to her wrist just a little bit harder.

"For you it will be." He stood and stared down at her, arms crossing and he seemed to be contemplating something of utmost importance. Finally he spoke, not just with his mouth, but also with his eyes.

"If you do not address me so, I will punish you."

_ You're here for a reason._

She shrank back cowering in the chair, she knew how this worked, her father had punished her; locked her in her room for hours, refused her food or water, even the bathroom on some occasions.

"O-okay" her voice was a soft whisper, as she spoke his hand reached up to cup her trembling chin, his thumb brushing her bottom lip.

"Okay, _Master_" his eyes narrowed, and he looked like a lion towering over her, not going to eat her, not yet.

"M-master" the soft whisper felt alien on her tongue, his hand felt hot on her skin.

Her kidnapper, this odd man, with flaming red hair was controlling and calm, at the same time. Contradicting to everything she'd learned from her father. He also touched her differently, instead of striking her, he was kind to her, fixed her scars, cupped her chin, or as he had done earlier he carried her to the chair she now sat in. All of it was strange, this man who was Her kidnapper, was nicer then the man she called father..

He cleared his throat and dipped his chin at the bowl of soup, which she'd barely touched.

"I want you to tell me about yourself"his comment made her thin eyebrows rise and she shook her head involuntarily. Kind or not he was still a kidnapper.

"W-hy do you care?"

It was his turn to raise nonexistent brows.

"You don't ask your questions, I do. That's a rule." He sat down in the chair closest to her right hand side, and grabbed the spoon in her bowl of soup.

"I ask questions, you answer. Or eat a spoonful of soup." He leaned back in his chair, lounging like an arrogant thug, his chin tilted up, eyes looking down upon her.

"I d-don't have a choice do I?" her eyes dropped to her wrists and she contemplated trying again to pull the one still trapped one out of its cuff.

"That was a question, you don't ask questions unless you want to be punished."

Her head snapped back up and her lips parted in an almost shocked look. Being weird about names was one thing. This, this was ridiculous; perhaps he was like her father?

"Okay.." this time her voice was tainted with a alarm comprised of boldness and contempt.

"No more _okay's_ either, I want _yes Master_, or _no Master_." He picked up the soup bowl and stirred it slowly, still watching her like a hawk.

"W-what? W-why?" she mentally cursed her stutter and blinked away tears. They so easily came, was she so weak as to cry over not understanding something?

No.. She was just that scared of this reality she know found herself in, it was just too much.

"No questions." He smirked at her and raised a spoonful of soup towards her, an overly large noodle, and an undersized piece of chicken mixed with the broth on the silver.

For a long while she sat staring at the spoon, and he sat staring at her. Pearls and jade eyes, both so precious, but both so different from the other..

She concentrated on her tears, begging herself to stop, cursing tear ducts and her heart and minds reaction to everything going on, cursing her soul for being so weak and trying to run away.

"What's your favorite color?" she blinked at him, was he serious?

"P-urple.." he nodded and lowered the spoon slightly.

"Do you like chocolate or vanilla?" she almost gaped at the question, was he serious?

"V-vanilla…" the spoon clinked against the side of the bowl as it was lowered again, and he seemed amused with her, showing it for less than a split second.

"Favorite season?"

"F-fall"

"Why the fall?"

"I-I don't know.." he smirked.

"that's not an answer" the spoon lifted from the side of the bowl and was held near her face. She stared at it for a moment, glancing up at him before realizing he wasn't giving her a choice, and taking the mouthful chewing it slowly.

"Good girl, do you have any allergies?"

"N-no?" she questioned back surprised at such a comment.

"Okay, do you have a boyfriend?"

"W-what? N-no n-never.."

"Hmmm… Do you prefer cat's or bunnies?" there was a hidden sneer behind the comment, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Cats.. kittens"

His eyes darkened at her. "I see. Favorite kind of candy?"

She felt like this was pointless, but shrugged "anything strawberry.."

"Hard candy?" he held up a second spoonful.

"Sure.."

He cleaned the bottom of the spoon on the side of the dish. "sure isn't an answer kitten"

He held it out to her and she felt her stomach flip flop again, she didn't like this game. She didn't feel like eating and she didn't like telling him about herself. She ate it just to make him happy, but she felt tears at the back of her eyes again, her muscles tensing.

"Do you like boys or girls?" She felt herself tense even more, this was to personal.

"B-boys, b-but this isn't your b-business" her voice softened to a whisper and she couldn't make eye contact as another spoonful of soup was raised to her face.

"No talking back, and it _is_ my business." He made her take the mouthful, before leaning back in his chair, ignoring the fact that it took her forever to swallow the mouthful.

"Have you ever gone to the beach?"

"Y-ye..yes.."

"Did you have any pets?"

This one cought her off guard, the past tense, the finale ripping of the two realities'. She was falling like Alice, falling into a wonderland? Or falling into the real world?

"D-d-did-" she choked on her own saliva, the hyperventilating feeling making her sit rigid in her chair.

"D-did h-have a pet…A p-pet cat-t.." she buried her hands in her hair, ignoring the stinging on her wrists from the cuffs. She closed her eyes and started sobbing. Deep gulps of air, her whole body shaking.

She could remember crying like this before, when her mother had left, when her father had sent her little sister Hinabi away, and when she'd held a gun to her head.

A hand was placed over hers, and stroked down the side of her head, another gently rubbed her shoulder and arm.

"Hush, little Dove…hush" warm breath pressed against her cheek and lips warm as fire brushed her ear.

The events from earlier that morning flashed across her darkened vision, soft lips brushed against hers, lightly for just a split second, long enough for her to feel the scar on the upper right lip. Then harder, hard enough for her to lose her breath. His body on hers, grinding and pressing her into the carpet, the feeling of two puzzles pieces fitting together perfectly. The moan that had almost escaped her mouth before cold truth, _the ever haunting reality_, had pressed in on her and she'd bit down, tasting blood.

Once again she could smell sandalwood and a faint spice on him.

"Get!...a-wa-way-from m-me!" she could barely sob it out, pushing at him with the little range of movement she had. He was like a brick wall, bigger and stronger then her in every way.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled them to her chest, hugging her and the chair, holding them in place.

"ShhhhShhhsh" he took both her wrists in one hands and moved hair out of her face with the other.

"Little kit, calm down" his face was pressed up against hers, his hot cheek against her cold pale one. His nose nuzzling in her dark blue hair, his deep breath hot against her skin.

"No-no-n-no! Let me-go, j-just let m-me go…" her screaming sobs slowly died down to little whimpers, and she gave up trying to pull away from his grasp. The security of his strong arms, scent, even the way his cheek slowly warmed hers was more comfort then she'd had in ages. Since Hinabi had left…

"Our game is done little flower" his words vibrated deep in his chest and she could feel them through the chair. Finally she opened her eyes.

"I j-just want to g-go home.." he repositioned himself so he was still pressed against her, but was looking into one eye.

"I'll be your new home." With his voice he spoke, but with his eyes he sang…

_… You're here for a reason._

And she knew she didn't want to go back to her father, not when such comfort was here.

**.**

**.**

**.:{~+~}:.**

**.**

**.**

**Okk, well. Took me forever to get this chapter the way I wanted it.. I kept adding and adding and adding, then I'd have to proof read again.**

**So now that I've added even more crap, and still have to proof read more, I'll update and reproof it after I've edited the next chapter five or six thousand times.. Because it's effecting this one somewhat…**

**I'm trying to decide what Gaara's nickname should be for Hinata…?**

**Also what other characters do you guys want to see paired up? I'm up for anything, and I want to use as many characters as possible because that means more kinks! W00t W00t!**

**I already have Naruto and Kiba's though sorry peeps, friend of mine specially requested them!**

**ALRIOGHTY then! Next chapter we get to see Sasori and Tenten and Shukaku some more, and even see Hinata's side of the story more ^.^**

**Hoping to bring in where Gaara works too ;D**

**R&R- i really hate saying this, does it actually make you guys want to review more?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_._**

**_._**

**_~~ A Gaahina Fanfiction "To the Races"~~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT-READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**-If you're under 18 (which you most likely are knowing my luck) please do not read on.**

**- If you're a parent and your kid has been reading this, it's your problem for not having a kid safe internet program.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU GUYS ARE SPOILING ME! All these reviews! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**BloodXKanji: Thank you for sticking with it! **

**Britt: My loyal follower! Xoxo, Kakashi eh? Perhaps I could pull it off!**

**Renata: OF COURSE, there's relationship is more than D/S, we need a cute happy ending! Not that D/S isn't full of happy endings, but this story would probably complicate that happy ending… Kidnapping does that right? ANYWHOOOO, Fifty Shades of Grey. Yepyup! I've read them! Personally I didn't care for it that much, kind'a felt like a vanilla was writing a BDSM story.. (personal opinion don't hate me!) I think I felt like Sakura was Anna the whole time, inner goddess? I mean come on! Meehhh, Personally I thought having Christian be all perfect was.. I dunno maybe I can't see controlling as a fault? Maybe that's my fault mehhhhh… BUT, in answer to your question, the red room of pain should look boring compared to what I want to happen *crosses my fingers* hope it all goes well ! xoxo!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Bit of yoai near the end, Kiba and Naruto, small though.. **

**.**

**.  
.:{~+~}:. Chapter 4, "Trouble Ahead"  
.**

**.**

Once again he had locked her in his room, free to move around not like the first night, but unlike the second night he had stayed there, and she had found it impossible to sleep at all knowing he was in the room next to her. Instead she had hid under the desk in the corner, staring wide eyed at the door, her fingers white knuckled as she clutched at her jacket.  
She had drifted off once or twice, only to wake up with a jolt, her father's voice ringing in her ears..  
The door knob moved and she heard the lock click and braced herself, eyes shutting tight and opening again just as quickly. The door swung open and he walked in, his red hair unruly and wild. He was shirtless and his toned body looked shockingly unrealistic; like one of the Greek statues in her mythology books, or one of the boys she'd seen on the senior swim team.  
His green eyes turned to her small form curled up under the desk, clearly amused a hint of worry flickering for just an instance.  
"Morning" his voice smoothed out the word, making her hold back a whimper. She didn't like it when he talked; his voice was to nice compared to how she felt about him. Her kidnapper..

_My kidnapper  
_"you didn't eat?" He was at the bathroom door, a toothbrush and toothpaste in his hands. He was undoubtedly eyeing the food and water he'd left for her. A couple of snacks, and plate of food he'd delivered around lunch time when he'd returned the day before.  
The banana it's peel opened, but untouched. The can of mixed nuts and packs of chips and graham crackers unopened. He was scowling more at the plate he'd brought her lunch on. A healthy meal, with plenty of protein, and veggies in the form of a stir fry. The only thing she had touched was a the red apple and water. She'd taken less than three or four bites, and the water which looked like she'd poured herself a glass and sipped it.  
His eyes trailed back to her,

"you need to eat" he began brushing his teeth and returned to the bathroom, disappearing inside the door.  
She knew he was right, today would be day three, and she hadn't eaten anything before running away, and she refused anything he'd brought her on day one. Yesterday she'd only eaten the soup he'd fed her for dinner, although later she'd bitten the apple a few times finding it hard to swallow.  
She crawled out from her hiding place, ignoring her stuff joints from sitting to long in one place, and grabbed the apple.  
She nibbled it, ignoring the parts she'd already bitten, the apple was mushy and brown in those spots.  
The bathroom door opened and she forced herself to swallow the tiny nibbles, the skin sticking to her throat painfully.  
"good girl, do you want breakfast?" his voice sounded genuinely pleased, and when she turned to look up at him she was taken aback and befuddled to see his face as vacant and as inexpressive as ever, completely contradicting to the charming voice.  
She blinked at him, hiding in the cowl of her hoodie and behind the apple.  
"yes master or no master" He coaxed, but after a few moments of quiet stillness he realized she wasn't going to reply.  
She was thinking hard, her emotions in check only because she was too exhausted from staying up the last two nights, but her thoughts had hit a whole new intensity, no longer one train, but thousands flocked the station that was her mind.  
She was desperate for his motivation; desperate to identify who he was, hopeless for some form of comfort. He interrupted her wild train wreck of thoughts, derailing her back to the real world.  
"You have a tooth brush and your own toothpaste now. You are welcome to use the shower, and there's a pen and paper in the desk if you would like to draw or write.." he walked to the dresser to her right, opening a drawer and pulling out a fresh pair of jeans. She slammed her eyes shut, wrinkling her nose with the force of it, she refused to see him unclothed again. The first day had been appalling enough.  
She wanted to reopen her eyes then and blink away the flashback, him standing there like some kind of modal. Perfect.. Perfectly shocking.  
His chuckle caught her off guard and she opened her eyes to see him watching her with a bemused expression, now fully dressed.  
"You will get used to it dove" he didn't smile, and didn't sound like moments before he'd been grinning at her akin to a school boy, but those light emerald eyes twinkled at her, some hidden joke concealed deep down within him. He strode over to her, and she coward away from him as he cupped her chin lightly in one hand, making her look at him.  
"Eat something. I'll be back an in five or six hours or so, but I'll bring you breakfast and some more snacks before I leave" his finger rubbed over her cheek, she wanted to pull away, but her drowsiness made the contact so soft and inviting.  
"Do you want something besides water?"  
No reply.  
Letting out a lengthy breath he headed out the door, his touch lingering on her skin...  
It wasn't long until he came in with a bowl of fresh cherries, a glass of orange juice, a bowl of cereal, another glass of milk to pour on it and a silver spoon.

He said "eat kitten" then headed out of the room, the door locking behind him.  
She sat in silence listening to any clue that would give away that he was still there. When all was still she glanced at the food, bit half a cherry then changed her mind, she forced herself to swallow it.  
She didn't desire to eat, she wanted to sleep, and he would be gone for at least five hours. So she was safe..  
_Safe?  
_Where had that foolish notion come from? She wasn't safe not with her kidnapper.  
She tripped over to a large plush arm chair in the corner, ignoring the pounding headache and black spots in her vision from lack of food, pulled the blanket folded neatly over the chair arm around herself, and swiftly fell asleep...  
**.**

.  
Panting and slicked with sweat, the two pups in front of him where to delectable for words.  
One was blonde and had bright ginger fox ears and tale; he was more of a kit hybrid then pup, his baby blue eyes full of curiosity and enthusiasm. He had little whiskers tattooed on his face, and he had an orange collar.  
The other pup, who was wolf like in manner, also had tattooed whiskers, but his ears and tale where a mottled white gray, his dark brown hair was soft and matched his untamed brown eyes.  
"Sit" Shukaku growled and his golden eyes where sharper then usual, his tongue tracing his distended fang.  
The two boys immediately stopped their grooming of the other and sat at his feet, their little paw gloves making them look cute in someone else's eyes, but vulnerable in his.  
"Go to your kennels and eat your food now" the two obeyed with no protest. They knew better then to argue with Shukaku, most of the pets he'd worked with new he was harsh on chastisement. He had to be as a payed trainer.  
These two pets where Pien's, and Pien had specifically requested Shukaku, wanting his two favorite pets "exercised by someone else for a change", Although the man had in addition asked Shukaku to find out which pet was more willing to please; Shukaku and anyone else who knew them, secretly guessed Pien wanted his three timeless favorites in one room as well.

So far Shukaku had found the pets exceptionally in sync, even now as they both finished lapping there food from their bowls at almost the exact same time. He growled at them as they neared the gates to their kennels, they both stopped abruptly shrinking away from him. He knew they'd been taught this way, and that was the reason their Owner had come to him in the first place. Not to untrain, but figure out who was to be Pien's number one favorite.  
"Both of you stay." They once again obeyed without question, worry crossing the brown haired pups face.  
Shukaku crossed the room picking up two blankets from a bed in the corner, crossing back covering the orange collared pups wire kennel with the blanket. He covered the second leaning down to reach in and grab the brown pups hair.  
"Don't be scared" he was taunting the pup, asking for him to disobey, but once again he found the two trained well.

_Perhaps they'd spent time with Itachi?_

The Uchiha tended to bend the mind into submission and security, something most masters had trouble gaining. Trust.  
Stepping to the middle of the room to wear he could see in both Kennel doors, but the pups couldn't see each other he commanded  
"Undress yourselves." They both looked up at him seemingly confused, but he knew what he was doing.  
Slowly each pet began the removing pieces of clothing, the brown haired one Kiba or "Fang" as was his stage name, went for his shirt first, the smaller boy Naruto or "Kyuubi" also jokingly called "Ramenhead" by the other pets went for his pants first.

Trust was something Shukaku didn't care for in a pet, he found that keeping them on edge was something he rather enjoyed. While at the same time he would never hurt the pet, only test his or her limits, making them wish to trust him, see no reason not to trust him, but give them no reason to trust him. Something Gaara had found incredibly exciting when they where boys.  
Finally both pups where undressed, Kiba first then Naruto, each looking up at him with inquisitiveness on their faces, "good, now both of you close your eyes and crawl to me"  
Now things would get interesting.  
**.**

.  
Gaara splashed water on his face, letting the liquid trickle down, only to splash another handful over his head, letting his shaggy hair drop it down his back and onto his broad shoulders. He really hated the feeling of water over his head, but years of teaching himself to relax about it, had pretty much made the fear disappear. He even found it comforting on days like today.  
Work had been even more of a bore than usual, and he couldn't stand the director for today's shoot. Another more dominate personality type, he hadn't worked well with the man. His high pitched voice telling him what to do.  
"Stand here!" "A little bit.. Well! To the left!" "No! no! no! chin up higher!"  
Sometimes he hated his job, mostly when some new director decided they knew how he looked in pictures better than he did. That was bullshit, he knew his body.  
He walked away from the sink, ignoring the polished floor and wells, the retro style bringing back with its vintage space age feel. He walked into a stall removing the black backpack from his shoulder and hanging it on the stall hook. He changed out of the monkey suite and lame lime green tie, keeping the sunglasses as a souvenir. Sure he was stealing, but this place had plenty of exceedingly priced sunglasses to spare.  
He made quick time changing into his black t shirt, and dark navy jeans, black vans accompanied his feet. To finish he slipped on a silver chain for his wallet, another smaller silver chain around his neck with a strange pendent, and the sunglasses where placed back on his face. Then like a white rabbit he booked it out of the changing room, through several hallways to one of the numerous elevators located within the building, all of which were undersized in his opinion.

He pressed the glowing orb of the button for the first floor and closed his eyes as the feeling of falling made his knees weak. He needed more sleep, he was incredibly restless…  
The elevator dinged and he was relieved he'd made it all the way to the first floor devoid of human contact; a rare thing to have happen in the 100+ story building. Adjusting his backpack he headed down the animated streets, ignoring salesmen with their carts of goods, or police officers all of which looked gruff and mean; children never laughed on these streets.  
A taxi screeched to a halt and honked loudly at him when he crossed the street. The horns seemed to scream, and he tried to ignore the want to flip the driver off. When he turned back to glare through his shades at the driver, he caught site of a petite child sitting in the rear. The little girl beamed at him and waved, her front tooth was missing and she looked completely comical. He noticed then, her other tiny fist clenching a teddy bear.  
The smile that had involuntarily fluttered to his lips collapsed and he jolted away from the sight. Shoulders hunching as he headed away, his feet thudding heavily into the broken sidewalk.  
He was stunned when he reached _The Alatsuki_ so rapidly, its ruby and black walls and dark doors looming over him akin to the gates of hell.  
He had been lost in his musings and the realization that he had been day dreaming the whole way there and had wholly spaced out to where he was. He ran a hand through his hair a frustrated sigh whistling through clenched teeth as he flashed his club ID card, logging in his time.

There was this anger, this hate an unfathomable pit of the stuff, he had fallen into it long ago, and now it's dark depths threatened to swallow him entirely, spacing out his thoughts and creating nothingness.  
He glanced around the mostly empty bar section and lonely dance floor. This place was completely different in the daytime on a weekday, more or less as drained as his mind.  
"Gaara?"  
He turned spine going rigid as the unfamiliar voice ripped through his ear drums. He blinked as his eyes landed on none other than Pien, the owner of _The Akatsuki_. The man was holding a fancy looking drink, a bloody marry from what Gaara could see in the dim light.

"Pien" he dipped his head politely, eyes lowering in submission automatically around the man.  
Pien was hushed as ever, his silver eyes digging into Gaara.  
"You must be looking for Shukaku." it was not a question, the man knew everything that went on in _The_ _Akatsuki_.  
"Come, he's this way" Pien turned back to the bar, grabbed a second drink and walked towards the back of the dance floor, motioning for Gaara to follow. They went through a door by the side of the stage, and into a hallway, Pien continued down it.  
"You are faring well?" Pien's voice was serene, his piercings glinting in the low lights, glossy like liquid.  
"Decently.." Gaara ran a hand through his hair, glancing at Pien's trench coat attire, trying to ignore the faint outline of a gun on the man's belt.  
"You and My Shukaku back together?" the man was giving him an opportunity to explain his circumstances without having to be directly, surprised that the Master, who hadn't began his practice as a pet, would offer him the equality.  
"No, no, Shukaku and me are friends-" Pien chuckled, and turned to Gaara for a moment, "with benefits...go on" Pien coaxed, his gray eyes narrowing into the light flush distributing over Gaara's cheeks.  
"I acquired a pet, Shukaku is coming over to evaluate her.." he trailed off as they reached a door that he'd never been through in the club. He trusted Pien, but also knew if Pien so pleased he could do whatsoever he wanted with Gaara. Although taking experienced club members and raping them would almost certainly give Pien a crooked name; and to Pien his title, status, and reputation were everything.  
"Trying her out?" Pien chuckled again, and Gaara become aware of just how raw the sound was. Not like laughter at all, resembling more an amused growling..  
He stepped into the dimly lit room, noting firstly Lady Konan sitting on a comfy lounge, wearing a handsome indigo dress with one shoulder bare, and a slit up one creamy thigh. He took in a breath, her navy locks where pulled up in a bun, a silver blossom to be found upon it, diamond petals reflecting shimmering sparks of light onto her pastel skin.  
Pien walked to her, eyes locking with Gaara's as one of the man's arms wrapped possessively around her pale shoulders, handing her the second drink.  
"Here you are Love" he kissed her brow and motioned behind Gaara.  
"Unhaze the mirror Kisame" Gaara startled and turned to see Kisame, Pien's blue body guard pressing a button on a control panel. The wall to Gaara's left turned into glass, an obvious two way mirror. Behind it appeared Shukaku, unexpectedly he could hear Shakaku's voice, distorted somewhat through the speakers pumping in the sound from the second room.  
"Fight him, one of you make the other submit. Now!" his voice thundered and cracked yet still the two pets in front of him didn't have the courage to move.  
Gaara watched captivated, his own blood boiling a little at the site of the two boys disobeying. They both stared at each other, their naked bodies sweaty and their tails tucked between their legs.  
Genetic mods.. _only Pien could afford that crap,_ Gaara thought, and just then the devil himself turned to him and spoke.  
"They both are lovely pets, obedient, caring, trust worthy... But I'm not sure if they are cut out to be masters when given the chance. They'll be 18 soon enough..." the older man's voice was dry and uninteresting, not a hint of the sexuality of what he was saying and watching mixing to be displayed within his voice. The man was unreal and it set Gaara on edge.  
A crack turned him back to the large viewing pane and he watched as Shukaku leisurely swung a paddle from hand to hand, the sound had come from him smacking it into the leather binding pole beside him.  
"Don't make me use this. Attack."  
Finally the boys moved, slowly at first, the little blonde padding timidly toward the brunette with the red collar.

Then the red collar pounced.  
Instantly the petite fox flipped over backwards and into his back, then kicked up with his back feet shoving the larger wolf off him. Gaara watched amazed as the blonde scratched at the other with his fingernails leaving angry marks on the other's tanned skin.  
"Good" Shukaku rumbled and Gaara took a glimpse at his friend, licking his lips at the site of Shukaku lounging in the leather chair. The man was immersed in his element, drawing on others uncertainties, turning the boys against each other, what they loathed most.  
A yelp and Gaara's attention was directed back to the pets. The fox had bit the other pups shoulder, and the wolf was now trying to shake him free, clawing and scratching drastically.  
Gaara could feel his stomach clenching and his length hardening; he wanted to be in there.  
_..I want to attack them.. _Dominating, controlling, sadistic and most of all; at peace with his mind.

Without forewarning, the bigger wolf pushed up flipping the fox over onto his back, there was a loud _thump_ as the foxes head hit the carpeted floor and he was momentarily dazed by the sting.  
"Good Kiba" Shakaku's praise was a deep golden purr, and Gaara felt at that moment he could totally get off to his accent alone.  
Kiba now floored by Shakaku's praise grabbed the foxes wrists digging in his claws, pulling them above the struggling form of the fox, pinning them above his head. The wolf used his left hand to pull on the blondes hair, tilting his chin up into the air. There was a brief pause where the two stared at each other, their eyes sparkling, bodies slick with sweat, cocks hard.  
Gaara felt nostalgia creeping in, he could remember the moment he felt like a king, Master over someone for the first time.

Watching the young pup before him, glimpse a future of dominance and pleasure was a weird kind of reawakening.  
The sudden recollection of the girl in his bedroom flamed within him and he was sure, just for that moment that everything was going to be fine…  
"Take him" Shukaku didn't have to ask twice.  
The red collared wolf lunged forward his teeth clamping around the others throat, sucking and biting. The younger yelped and struggled, but only when he stilled did the older wolf pull away. There was a deep irritated ruby mark, bloodied fang imprints at the top.  
Nuzzling it looking pleased, but not yet fulfilled the wolf released his grasps on the younger's wrists and flipped him over pulling the blondes rump up into the air, the foxes face plastered to the carpet, blue eyes tightly shut.  
"Good" Shukaku was stroking himself through his leather pants, and Gaara felt like doing the same, holding back only because at brief moments like the fluttering of a dead wind he could feel Konan and Pien's eyes traveling to watch him.  
The wolf positioned himself behind the fox, gently teasing the foxes hole with the tip of his cock.  
Then through the lust in his eyes recollection hit and he leaned forward coating the fox with saliva, then running himself in it. It was hot, and Gaara knew he was blushing, and when the wolf finally pressed inside his friend Gaara could feel desire pooling inside himself. _the need to dominate_..  
He glanced behind himself, noting the plush chair and sat down, hiding his erection in doing so. He fuzzed his eyes and tried to ignore the two pets, the wolves claws dragging down the foxes chest to gently rub the his nipples.  
Torture, Pien had brought him in here simply to torture him.  
When he glanced towards his "captor" Konan's eyes were on him. Her ruby lips curved into a wicked grin, mixed with the kind of smile you might get from your grandma, sweet and kindly...but still, sinister.  
She blinked slowly at him, her eyes secreted from him behind long lashes, and he felt heavy, missing the light from them, the exquisiteness in her mind that he could glimpse through them. When they reopened she was a different person, the blank look had disappeared and she looked at him with a burning enthusiasm, the small tilt of her head, the gems in her hair glinting and momentarily blinding him.  
_You did that on purpose you vixen_.. He thought and she smirked as if reading his mind. God she was beautiful, blue hair, pale skin, perfectly curvy body, slender limbs, small waist and round chest. His breath hitched, although he hid it. Women, god's gift to mankind.  
He slapped his eyes away from her, berating himself for looking at Pien's girl of all people; Even if she was like a rare and stunning goddess, the queen of _The_ _Akatsuki_.  
"Pien, I'm finished with my test" Shakaku's voice went over the speaker and the two pets now panting on the floor, Gaara had completely missed the show because of Konan's flirting. Pien nodded to Kisame, the blue man flashing his jagged teeth before pressing another button on the control panel. The glass began sliding up, the sudden realness of the people behind it made Gaara dizzy.  
_You need sleep you stupid sleep deprived bastard_, he inwardly berated himself, glancing at Konan a second time.  
"ah Gaara" Shukaku waved to him. "I'll be ready to go in a few" the sandy haired man smirked at him, his distended fang gripping at his lip.  
"Take your time" Gaara knew he was mumbling, and he watched as Pien counted out money from a big wad of cash. Konan walked towards Gaara her slim figure, the sparkling dress and tall black heels making her glide across the room towards him like sleek cat.  
"You didn't seem to be enjoying yourself" there was the faintest hint of curiosity in her voice, and as she walked closer he was sure he could taste her Lilly and pomegranate perfume.  
He dipped his head politely "It is an honor to join you and Pien, but enjoy is probably the wrong word." he inwardly cursed himself for sounding like a school boy, and at the same time thanked heavens that his blush had faded.  
"Perhaps not, "Konan's voice was slightly girly, with a hint of a giggle, but at the same time airy as if she didn't give a single fuck about him.  
_Typical woman_.. He thought stealing her silence and the glance she took at Pien to turn back to Shukaku, but when he did, the light brush of her hand resting on his arm made him startle, she was alive, and it sent a razor sharp jolt of wakefulness through his core. He turned to her quickly, his action almost violent, sea green eyes suspicious and wide. She showed no sign of emotion, her face was all business and she spoke quickly.  
"I take pride in being the caretaker of the record books for Pien, that includes information on the warlords, gangs, police, respected bloodlines, the government, even people like your father, but most important doms and their subs." she pierced her lips, looking him straight in the eye, reattaching his attention to her every word. _Was this woman a dom or a sub?_ He never could tell.  
"I don't normally do this for anyone, but Pien.. No. I like you Gaara. You remind me of Pien before _the Akatsuki_." she smiled thoughtfully for an instance her eyes twinkling before seriousness over came her once more.  
"Gaara I think there is going to be trouble up ahead."

**.**

**.  
.:{~+~}:.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R-**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if you think both Kiba and Naruto should become Dominants or both stay as subs or or…What do you want? Maybe a scene with Konan and Gaara? Hehe, give me your thoughts on what you'd like *winkwink* still bending the story to your guys' wishes!**

**Xoxo, Jessa Baby**


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~~ A Gaahina Fanfiction "To the Races"~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT-READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**-If you're under 18 (which you most likely are knowing my luck) please do not read on.**

**- If you're a parent and your kid has been reading this, it's your problem for not having a kid safe internet program.**

**.**

**.**

**Britt: Kakashi, I have a story line for him I think you'll like! I don't know how I'm going to bring Gaara into it, but I can definitely get him an Hinata together *evil grin*-Also your idea for Pein taking revenge on Gaara through Hinata's virginity was… *purrs* soooo I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE!**

**BekahBooh: I'm in agreement with you, Kitten is such a wonderful nickname… Recently with a dom friend I've been nicknamed this, and gahhh I'm in love what can I say !**

**MrStory: Yessir! *salutes***

**BloodXKanji: *whispers so no one else can hear* I'm kind'a in agreement! I like Naruto as a sub .**

**Alysha. : Welllllll I kind'a have.. see true evaluation doesn't really happen until later heh heh x.x don't hate me!**

**.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Rape trigger.**

**.**

**.**  
**.:{~+~}:. Chapter 5, "Good Cop Bad Cop"**  
**.**

**.**

Gaara and Shukaku had walked in silence most of the way to the apartments, giving Gaara plenty of time to mule over Konan's strange statement and the look in her eyes. He had felt a chill so cold run down his spine, he was afraid he might turn to ice. It had been so long since he'd felt like that. Probably the last time was when he'd been with Orochimaru,  
"stand there and don't move" Orochimaru's voice rang through his head and he was reminded again of the feeling of the man's eyes on him as he walked around Gaara, circling, circling, each time a little bit closer.  
The key clicked in the lock, and he suppressed a shiver turning to Shukaku.  
"I don't want her knowing much about us, if she doesn't..doesn't work out we need to be able to do..something." his growl was one of frustration and Shakaku's golden eyes sent him that concerned look that was becoming so common between them.

But, Shakaku's worry was more an inward guilt for his plan then actual worry for Gaara.  
They'd talked a lot about the girl, and she seemed to have a quiet disposition, the kind that was looked for in a good submissive, of course he couldn't be sure until she herself was sure, but he trusted Gaara's instincts as much as his own.  
The apartment was silent as a grave, and Shukaku was sure he could hear Gaara's heart beat as the nervous man fumbled with relocking the door. Shukaku ignored Gaara's unease and looked around, the living room was simply furnished, the way he always remembered it being, the lights where dimmed in an almost sensual way, making Shukaku smirk. An indie rug covered the floor, its course fibers had always tickled Shakaku's callused feet, and he was glad to be wearing his leather boots.  
A ruby colored couch with only one shoulder rest and no back sat against the far wall, there was a tv on a small retro table, and a silver reading lamp was in the corner.  
This room was simple, always had been, reflecting Gaara's calmer side, this being the room where the red head often came to read and relax.  
The next room was the kitchen and dining area, to the left side was the bathroom and closet to the right was the master bedroom, bathroom, and the Den.  
Gaara walked up behind Shukaku motioning with his right hand to the bedroom door.  
"She's in there.." It was odd hearing Gaara, with his usual nerves of steel so rung out. He looked exhausted, the black eyeliner he always wore, melding with dark circles under his eyes.  
"She'll be fine, why don't we get a drink before I meet her?" Gaara looked surprised at his friend, his barely audible eyebrow lift the extent of the emotions.  
"It's a little early for a drink.." Shukaku could tell by the strain in his voice, the red head wanted to get the meeting over with, but Shakaku's plan counted on Gaara giving him enough time to get in the room alone with the girl; and lock Gaara out.  
When Shukaku took too long to reply Gaara's exasperated sigh showed Shukaku that he had won and He beamed, his fanged teeth glinting.  
"You owe me one" Gaara muttered as he walked to the kitchen opening the fridge. Shukaku nodded slowly backing towards the bedroom door, clicking the key in the lock, one hand resting on the bronze handle.  
"Yah, but you're going to owe me more, once you forgive me."  
Gaara glanced from behind the fridge door, a puzzled look furrowing his bowless face, and he watched confused as Shukaku held up the key from the bedroom door for him to see, and then disappeared into the bedroom.  
Only when the lock clicked did Gaara spring into action, dropping the cold beer on the floor, shattering it in a million directions.

.

.

The click of the lock was enough to make her blood run cold, the crash of glass smashing on the ground outside enough to make her jump, the stranger that came through the door enough to make her wish she was still having a nightmare in the silk sheets of the bed.

She inwardly cursed herself for falling so helplessly asleep, how dare she have over slept! But her usual uncanny sense of self preservation had fallen away in the safety of the aroma from the silken sheets, that had so called to her; sandalwood and spice…  
With a click the man locked the door, and turned to face her, she was caught off guard with how much he looked like Her kidnapper, but also by his eyes. He had gold eyes ringed with black, striking and bold, like the sun after an eclipse.  
Her uncanny ability to read people's emotions kicked in despite her rising panic, and she found herself staring into his golden orbs, seeing shock and a hunger she couldn't quite remember ever seeing before, deep within him.. She'd spent a lot of time categorizing people, locking in facial expressions so she was able to avoid her father's anger; chameleon-ing her emotions and actions to what he needed. Her mother when she was very little had often said that Hinata was 'just like your Grandmomma, reading peoples minds'.  
Now Hinata didn't want to read them.

He watched her, and she watched him, her heart beat rapidly and he seemed almost just as shocked to see her as she was to see him. He looked at her as if she were a ghost, or had three heads. Though, the unmistakable bite of resentment tinged his features, chiseling his jaw, and lashing out at her with downturn of his pale lips.  
She'd seen the look one other time, when her father had been called out for "work" and he'd come back with bloody knuckles and dark circles under his light eyes.  
When she'd asked him what had happened, He'd made her and Hanabi go stay at cousin Neji's house, saying that "an old friend had come back into town".  
A loud bang made her gasp and jump back, already wide eyes widening even more when someone slammed into the door.  
"Shukaku! Open the goddamn door! Shukaku! Fuck! Don't do this!" the slamming on the door continued, and she easily recognized the voice of Master, it being the only one she had heard for the past three days. The man didn't seem surprised by the noise, and didn't even glance at the door, keeping his gaze steadily on her.  
"Don't you dare touch her! I'll kill you!" the realization of what she was hearing hit her and with a sense of alertness she had used on many occasions made her fingertips tingle.

Danger.

It flashed across her brain and the need to fight back filled her and she turned her attention back to the man instead of the door; in the back of her mind wondering why she hadn't felt this unease towards Her kidnapper.  
The golden eyed man was moving towards her, The thrum of lust bedded within each step he took towards her, echoing within his deep husky breaths. His advance made it look as if he were a spirit gliding across the carpet instead of prowling forward like a wolf from hell.

She backed towards the edge of the bed towards the far wall, shaking as her quick retreat made spots appear in her vision. She was dehydrated; the pitcher of water Master had brought her was still untouched on the dresser.  
"Here kitty kitty..." the man's voice didn't match his smooth face, it was gruff and made her think of paper being ripped to shreds. . A tear slipped down her cheek…  
She scrambled for the edge of the bed, tripping in the silk sheets, she didn't like the looks of him, and if Master didn't trust this man, she didn't either. In the back of her mind she registered the amount of trust that she unconsciously placed upon the redhead, but in the front of her mind she was all too aware of one thing.  
Get away from him. Run.

She needed to get to the other side of the room and unlock the door.  
She scrambled more, wincing at the stiffness in her limbs, the feelings of gravity over taking her, everything in slow motion like she was dreaming. She reached the edge of the bed and yelped when a hand grabbed her ankle dragging her back across the sheets. Eclectic terror shot through her, the hand felt like a demon, ripping at her flesh, and pain seared through her, her bones to close to the surface.  
She let out a scream, turning in his grip kicking out at him with her free leg. The banging on the door intensified tenfold, and it felt like thunder in her ears and lungs as she cried.  
The man growled at her, golden eyes fiery and ferial. He grabbed at her jeans pulling her closer by her upper arm, bruising her skin. Then he was on top of her, pinning her to the mattress, his knees painfully digging into her thighs, the screams she was letting out didn't feel like her own, her vision was blurring from lack of food, the hands on her didn't feel like hands, they felt like claws; demons grabbing her dragging her down into the abyss. Her vision was blurring from lack of food and it made her cry all the louder, her own noises overwhelming.  
"Shukaku! SHUKAKU!" the yelling on the other side of the door intensified with her screaming. Inwardly she egged herself on, the little voice in her head going slowly quieter as the fight continued, and she continued to lose.

Fight! Fight until master can help! Just don't give up! You can't give up again look where it got you! This is where it got you!  
Tears streamed out of her eyes as the man grabbed the bottom of her shirt under her jacket, harshly pulling it up so her stomach showed.  
His glowing eyes like fire searched all of her exposed skin, she was sure she could feel his vision burning into her; leaving her scarred and unclean. Inwardly she prayed that God would forgive her, outwardly she clawed and shoved, feeling the cuts on her wrists crack open and several of her thin nails rip against his skin.  
When his hands went to her thighs tracing up her jeans grabbing at the waistline she felt her voice die. She was screaming so hard no noise was coming out.  
he's raping you..  
The realization that she was in this kind of situation again rattled her to the core. Sending her into a deeper deadpan panic that had somehow held off until now, all the fight she'd built up dying suddenly, like she'd been struck by lightning. Reality had slapped her again.  
"no please" her voice was weak and she could barely here it over the sound of the man's deep breathing.  
He was clawing at her skin holding her in place, She knew her jacket was ripped. He was pulling her jeans off, her vision died for a moment then came back, he was nuzzling her neck, smelling her hair. Memories attacked her mind and she pushed up, desperate to get him off of her, weak limbs doing nothing against him.

"s-stop" she fell back as she realized the banging on the door no longer filled her head with hope, the only sounds where his breathing and the ruffling of fabric.  
..no one cares..  
He was biting her neck, little nips too hard to be pleasing, more like bee stings. One of his hands was messing with her jeans trying to unbutton them the other was grabbing at her chest, squeezing her through her clothes.  
She didn't want to fight anymore, her bloody fingers curling and uncurling against him, weakly scratching to get him off her, no real fight to the motion. She could feel his length pressed against her thigh, and she closed her eyes desperate to pass out,

die,

drown in her pain,

anything

to get away from him.

Her jeans where finally tugged down and she tried one more time to push him off of her, but her hands where pinned against his chest and hers, and she cracked, exhaustion and defeat taking over. He ground against her, his fingers trailing under the elastic of her underwear, and it scared her into a shocked stillness, like she was drowning. No longer crying, instead she gasped and hiccupped, jaw and limbs tight and strung, struggling to reach above the water, to find some kind of sanity to the situation.

Her jeans where finally torn away and he-

"YOU BASTARD!"  
Her eyes flew open as the man was ripped away, and he went flying to the floor, immediately followed by the red hair of Master, one fisted hand flying into the man's jaw, the second hand going for his throat.  
"What the hell where you doing! You fucking liar! You Shit!" the golden haired man flipped over.  
Master's position sitting on top of him was suddenly lost and he was fallings towards the carpet, but he flipped over grabbing the man as he went, pulling himself back up and the other man with him, with a strength she didn't know he possessed.  
"Calm the fuck down! I-" the man was cut off as Master pulled his arm back and forward, punching him straight in the jaw a second time, the smack so cold and brittle she thought she felt it in her own bones.  
"Shut your trap!" Master stood up and grabbed the man's hair slamming his face into his knee.  
"What the hell where you doing?!" he was moving too quickly, an inhumane like power to him, one large hand grabbing at the golden mans neck. Blood trickled from the man's face as he gasped for breath and tried to reach up and grab tat Master's jeans.  
"Sh-stop! Gaara!"  
Hinata was sure that the golden haired man would have been dead if Master had a gun, and when he suddenly pulled away the rage on his face remaining, but the rigidness in his body lessoning.  
"Get up and get out."  
"Gaara it-"  
"Stop calling me that."  
"okay.."  
"Get out."  
"Okay I'm going.."  
The man slumped and stood a hand going to his face, his nose looked broken to Hinata, and she winced at the state of him. As he reached the door he turned back to glance at Master.  
"Bad cop, good cop." His golden eyes slid to hers and she shrank back, not understanding his words, or the look in his eyes. Everything that had previously been there was gone. He was a blank slate, no emotions towards her what so ever.  
The door closed.  
She sucked in a breath of air she hadn't realized she was holding, the room spun in circles and her skin felt hot. She coughed, spasms wracking her body, and screamed inside her head unable to do so through her mouth. Her hands balled into fists, as she coughed and cried all at once, her lungs unable to take in air, the copper taste of blood in her throat.

One half of her told her to calm down, the other half didn't say, but gave her the emotions to panic, and it came out in tears and her shaking body. As best she could she rocked back and forth, trying to cover her form as best she could with her pale hands.

She'd been pulled out of the water, but the aftershock and cold winds of the rocky shore was enough.

She bit back a strangled scream as strong arms once again wrapped around her, she lashed out, her hands curled like claws, but her bony knuckles did nothing against the red head. He shushed her, careful to simply enclose her in his arms, not pulling her any which way, just trapping her in a net of safety.

"He's gone now…" his voice was strained and rough, his arms tensing as he spoke, and she was vaguely aware through her own sobs that his heart beat was as fast and wild.

His hand smoothed her hair and pulled her jacket closer to her, then pulled the sheets up to her waist.

"It's okay now, I promise" the words where steady, and she grasped onto them, mentally pulling herself together, picking up pieces of her troubled mind, attaching them to the little broken heart and tattered soul she called her being. The effort to calm herself was tiresome, but the aroma of sandalwood helped, and the strength she stole from him was enough to keep her going.

"He can't touch you, only I'm aloud too" her breathing had calmed and she took in a final deep breath, shuddering and sinking deeper into him. Leaning back against his chest; ignoring that it felt more like the lion's den then a saviors arms.

Her closeness seemed to calm his own rage, and the tightness in his arms and fisted hands relaxed, his breathing slowing to a deep rhythmic beat, and he reached up one of his strong hands to hold her chin, with his thumb wiping away a tear that had traveled down her cheek bone.  
Silence reigned then, only her tiny sobs and his deep breathing kept the room from turning into a still picture. Lost in time forever..

"W-why.." he startled at her voice, craning his neck to look at her, how long had he been holding her like this? He'd completely been lost in his thoughts, his reckless pastime.

She'd stopped crying now and he guessed it was out of exhaustion that she had stopped, not that she'd wanted to. She continued..

"Why aren't you l-like h-him..?" the quavering stutter in her voice was enough to break him without having to know the meanings of the words she had said.

"Like him?" his voice felt thick, to say he hadn't thought of raping her would be a lie. The idea of breaking her through pleasure without consent had been appealing to him. The idea even now still appealed to him, and he let out a long sigh of restraint.

"I've done worse than he.."

She let the words sit between them, her small shudder enough to make him grimace behind her, but she didn't ask any more questions, and once again the sat there, the peace of silence and them together all that was needed; and she fell asleep.

The sun slowly sunk and through the open door the light faded as much as it could in the city. So finally he let himself fall asleep, her azure head tucked under his chin.

.

.

Konan was never comfortable when Pien couldn't make meetings, all the eyes on her, all the powerful people bickering and sending her condescending glances. Of course Pien depended on her to be strong, to hold her head high, shoulders back, and speak swiftly for him. Holding to his beliefs, goals and ideas even when he was away; when she sat in his seat, she knew she became him. Even if all the powerful men loathed having her there, knowing Pien mocked them by sending his woman. His message was clear to each warlord, gang leader, Congressmen, and each fancy suite; 'Even Pien's right hand man, a woman with no Dom or sub orientation, is more influential and authoritative then you are'.  
Before Pien had started The Akatsuki club 20 some odd years ago, he had lived and thrived among the political side of Suna. This table and it's inhabitants would have been no menace for him as it was for her, just a nuisance, a small bug buzzing in his ears ready to be snuffed out. That's all it was, buzzing and words, in the end it came down to who had more followers, money, guns, and most of all leverage. Pien talked the talk, walked the walk, and easily bent any man who stood against him, but Konan, felt rather helpless without him there, not that she was, in a reality without emotions she by no means was she helpless. She just never received the proper respect she felt a woman of her status should receive. if she had loved Pein any less she would have refused to go to the meetings at all, the pressure of failing him was taking its toll on her. She hated the idea of letting him down.  
Kisame shifted behind her, and she was glad that the blue skinned man had brought her back to reality, and out of her troubled thoughts.  
"The Uchiha's do not fancy negotiations concerning their oil operation discussed off land. The stocks have revealed.." she fuzzed out, she knew the gist of what was going to be said, the Uchiha's where always the same; conceited egotistical.. beautiful.  
She smirked remembering the first time she'd met what she suspected to be the most striking of all the dark haired families younger generation; uchiha Itachi. It was right after Pien had created the "neutral ground" that was The Akatsuki, and Pien had still been known to 'meet and great' the guests who where signed up for The Akatsuki's membership program. Pien had in a polite few words introduced her to Itachi and she had found it hard for her to take her eyes of him.  
The Uchiha had been very brief with her, his red eyes unlike most men, not lingering on her, for she was beautiful, but instead keeping firm eye contact and shaking her hand with an equally firm grasp. At first she'd thought he was afraid of Pien's wrath if he showed any kind of emotion towards her other then quiet politeness; Pien's reputation as a powerful gang leader, and being the owner of the club he had now contacted into, she could only guess fear was what drove the man to such control. But upon further investigation she'd figured out the young Uchiha's emotions fear simply wasn't so, for he was already in love. Forbidden Love.  
She smirked glancing up at the Uchiha in front of her, she knew Itachi's father would never approve of the relationship shed learned about only by talking with the barmaids and sluts that worked the counters and back rooms of The Akatsuki. Yes Uchiha Itachi, the son and heir to the Uchiha's wealth and family name, was in love with a 'low life'. A simple girl who had little to no money, and no title to her name, to Konan she seemed quite ordinary, not bad nor good, but she knew that Fugaku Uchiha would never approve of a common girl for his son.  
Konan had done her best to help the two by giving the girl a job working tables at The Akatsuki, she got a very high pay compared to most of the girls, for she had argued with Konan over the offer, saying "it simply wasn't proper for a lady to work in a bar". Konan had found the girls reasons amusing and old fashioned, but she knew in the end that the girl was happy with her job, and Itachi was too.  
She focused back in on the conversation at hand; Mr. Sabaku was talking in an enraged tone.  
He was the district attorney for the city of Suna, a "take no shit, don't give a shit" kind of man. Politically and with title he might not have been that high up the ladder, but everyone knew Sabaku had almost everyone under his thumb.  
He leaned back in his chair dark eyes resting on the table in front of him, one hand placed flat on the table as he spoke.  
"That simply doesn't matter, what does is The Akatsuki's involvement, if Pien desires to drive Madara away then I merely will pull all ties" the room was silent as all eyes fell on Konan.  
She stiffened but not noticeably, and cleared her throat, abruptly aware of her heartbeat.  
"Madara does not share our views. We do not see eye to eye with his methods, and unless he wills to revolutionize, as Pien has, we will not amend our policy." She straightened and looked each man in turn straight in the eye.  
Fugaku Uchiha nodded in a fashion she was shore should give him whip lash and banged a fist on the table,  
"We are of the same mind, Madara has no position with us"  
Mr. Sabaku stiffened noticeably "Madara is to powerful and this is his final appeal, following this there will be consequences."  
Konan did her best to shrug and look uninterested, while simultaneously sending a threat at the man with her eyes.  
"Pien does not fear his past, quite frankly, in my own opinion, I believe it bores him." she flicked her fingers, her blue nails glinting in the lowlights.  
"Insolent women!" Mr. Sabaku raged, his jaw setting, his hands gripped the table like claws, as stress lines showed on his chiseled face.  
Kisame shifted behind her and Konan regained her confidence and broke her mask, raising a thin eyebrow at the infuriated man.  
"Insolent in your eyes, but who is the one who sits at Master Pien's right hand side?" The room broke into disarray, each man either laughing, pointing a finger and demanding she watch her tongue, or turning to the man next to him to shout his opinion on the matter. The rooms uproar died abruptly, and only Sabaku still stood.  
Konan knew that behind her Kisame had partly drawn his sword Samehada, the man had been trained overseas and all respected him and his silent dignity. Also no one wished to question him, and get in a snag with Pien.  
"Very well, Madara will speak directly to Pien; these matters will by no means be determined here." Sabaku sat back down upon the leather chair.  
Konan's blood ran cold and Kisame stood to his full height, the slicing noise of his sword being unsheathed was frightening even though she knew it was for her.  
That had been a threat, not only to Pien as he would never take the chance of seeing Madara face to face, but also to her honor as Pien's partner. The room was Icy, if she spoke first she would give in, if he spoke first he would provoke Kisame. She refused to let her mouth open, but in her head she felt like a child with her mouth hanging open and eyes wide, she did not dare to give in.  
An uncanny slick voice to her right broke the tension with a bored drawl.  
"Let'sss.. get back to the /important/ business ssshall we..?"  
It startled her and she turned surprised to see the honey gold eyes of Orochimaru, his pale skin and dark purple eyeliner crinkling in a wicked grin at her.  
Her palms started sweating automatically and she stole a glance at Sabaku and several of the other influential Doms in the room.  
"Masssster Pien takess great pride in using The Akatssuki asss foundation for all kinks.. Massters and pets are categorized and information iss kept locked, you can trade and buy pets there, illegally, but it isss still tracked as if it isss legal and unforced be Pien's gang." Orochimaru sneered his eyes flickering as he gave his speech. Each syllable slipping out between thin lips like he wanted to snicker and laugh at them all.  
Konan new where this was going, she could guess from her knowledge of The Akatsuki's recent records, Pien's bickering of the outside world, and past experiences with the snake like man, but she kept an heir of confusion; playing ignorant was always a good idea when dealing with Orochimaru.  
"Yes, that is in essence how Pien's system works.. A toned down version that is." she placed her hands on the table in a non threatening manner, but cocked her head pretending to be curious as to where this was going. Fortunately Orochimaru didn't draw out his tirades anymore then he had to, and gave up the information with a cold eyes glinting.  
"I lossst a /pet/ in trade," he spat it out while glancing to Konan's right, his eyes flashing as he watched someone she did not dare to turn and looks at.  
"-and it hasn't been returned to me" his voice got slowly deeper and more strained with each word. Then low murmurs broke out around the elongated table, mostly from the Dom's side, it made Konan want to grimace. Pien had never lost a pet before unless the pet had died.. And that had been a onetime thing.. But Orochimaru had also been the problem then.. She'd known a pet hadn't been checked in, several hadn't, but that was a normal occurrence, unless the pet wasn't a newbie, she'd take special note of that alert.  
She pressed on still acting as if she were uninformed "Was it a trade finalized on Akatsuki grounds?" She knew the answer to be yes and Orochimaru looked annoyed, his snake like eyes narrowing on her dangerously.  
"In the 27 years of The Akatsuki I have always gone through You personally." His voice no longer held the theatrical hiss he took such pride in, and was now cold like velvet on steel.  
Konan nodded, "we had several check inn's skipped over, as is the usual, but there was no news of a pet not being processed" more whispers in the room and someone chuckled from the Nara's side of the conference room. She ignored it focusing only on Orochimaru.  
"The pet was lost before it could be traded, the date set has not even passed yet." he licked his lips, his long genetically modified tongue smacking against his pale skin.  
Konan cleared her throat and pretended to be thinking.  
Pien hated Orochimaru for using The Akatsuki as his second home. The man was grotesque and treated his sub's harshly, of course, just within the limits of Pien's red room requirements and policies, but Konan suspected that was only when he didn't get caught.  
She in all honesty didn't wish for the pet to go to Orochimaru, of course she didn't wish for the pet to be lost and Pien's name ruined either, but her suspicions about the matter made her decide to stall for time. It wouldn't be such an issue until the actual date anyways.  
"I can't recall any pet being lost, plus if the pet had not been placed in one of The Akatsuki's kennels, bugged or shown to one of our inspectors we can't promise much." she smiled, the smile she saved for her sweetest faux moments.  
"I'll make sure to look into it personally" she waved it off lightly and Orochimaru seemed pleased with the promise, his purple lined eyes grinning at her, while his mouth frowned..

**.**

**.**  
**.:{~+~}:.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R-**

**IMPORTANT****: I made a website for this fanfiction! The links on my profile PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEE go check it out! Tell me if I should keep it up.. I'm kind'a meh about these things…**

**OH MEH WORDDDDD**

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry this chapter is SO LATE in coming!**

**I've been so busy with work and family lately! Plus I've really been trying to work out and write other things in my free time.. AND, I didn't get up to 20 reviews! *pouts* from now on I'm waiting till I get so and so many reviews until I update a chapter :p**

**For this one 21 will maybe fulfill it… mawahahah**

**I'm sorry I had to ruin Shukaku, but I wasn't sure how else to get the ball rollin! They'll make up in a couple more chapters, I mean Gaara and Shukaku are yah know, buds.**

**Sooo… anyone else wondering about Madara and all that? ME TO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING**

**Kidding xoxo**

**Jessa~chan**

**PS: forgot to add this at the beginning of the chapter and i'm to lazy to do it now...**

**Can people help me add in things it needs?**

**Like from a writers perspective. I know i'm not very good with describing scenery and such, but this story feels dull when i read over it, like some color is missing..**

**Help?**


End file.
